


Natasha's Sick Game

by GetMeOut



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Mental Regression, Potions, Witchcraft, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a crazy desire. She wants something to care for. But she can't give birth, so what does she do? She lets her insane fetish and some help from her worst enemy guide her so that she will get her wish. </p><p>*CONTAINS ABDL/INFANTILISM/ADULTS ACTING LIKE CHILDREN*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Natasha only wished for one thing: Something to love. 

One way of achieving this wish was to give birth. But seeing as she could not conceive, that was out of the question. The second option was to adopt, but she knew that people willingly prefer to accept adopting a child for couples, not a single person. So eventually, she came down to one option: Create a baby of her own.

It helped that her closet fetish- infantilism- could make this a lot easier, too. She thought about her options... the selection would most likely be male, and she'd have to know him personally. That narrowed it down to the members of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner. They all sounded like easy bait... Well, except Clint. He wouldn't talk to her recently. It'd be pretty hard to convince him to let her baby him. 

That's when she came up with another way of making this easy. She needed some sort of formula that won't just make them give in to her- but make them enjoy it as well. As if to.. mentally regress them for a while, just so she could see if they'd be the perfect baby for her. She'd ask Bruce or Tony to help her out, but they'd get suspicious and could uncover her dark fantasy. So that was out. Who else did she know with the ability to create potions or was an overall genius like her two fellow members...

Oh no. Any one but him. _Please_ anyone but him. 

But Natasha didn't see any other options. She had to talk to Loki. He was literally the only other person she knew that could conduct some sort of potion for her. He did know some magic, after all, so it wouldn't be too hard for him. Natasha sighed and came down to a decision. 

In the morning, she will visit the prison cell they kept Loki in and ask her worst enemy for help.

~~~

Morning came, and Natasha was up before every one else. She made her way to the cell that held Loki, the god of Mischief. You'd think that one defeat would keep him away from New York, but unfortunately that'd be the wrong thought. He wasn't entirely bright. 

Once Natasha found the prison cell and found Loki laid against one of the walls, reading his potion book for the millionth time. Not that he had anything else to do. He smiled his usual devious smile.

"Hello, Natasha," Loki greeted.

"Listen, don't try any stupid tricks," Natasha replied, staring Loki down. "I need your help to make a mental regression formula for me."

"You must be truly desperate to ask for my help," Loki said, "I never thought I'd see the day when a little quim like you would ask the god of Mischief-"

"Cut the crap," Natasha said, cutting into Loki's sentence. "So will you help me or not?"

"What's in it for me?" Loki asked. "If I'm doing a pathetic mortal like you a favor, I expect something in return." 

"Um..." Natasha had to think for a minute. "When... When I use the formula on Thor, you can come by and see."

"You make a grand offer," Loki nodded, smiling, "I like the way you think, girl. It is a deal, then." He started looking through his thick book for a potion to make. And he looked quickly, too. Being the mischievous one he is, he really wanted to see his oaf of an older brother drooling and wetting himself! "Found it," He said once he found the page. "Now, are you sure you're not looking for a rejuvenating potion and not a mental regression potion? You do know what that means, right? Drooling adults with messy diapers?"

"I know," Natasha nodded, "That's actually what I want."

"Is this an act of revenge?" Loki asked.

"Sort of..." Natasha replied, "More like a 'I just wanna see what happens' sort of thing."

"I see," Loki said, "I will have your potion ready momentarily." He grabbed the book again and studied the recipe, murmuring softly the incantation required to bring this recipe to life. After a few minutes, the potion was ready. He'd used another incantation to create a bottle to store said potion in. 

"Is it ready?" Natasha asked, seeing Loki hold the bottle in his hands. 

"Yes," Loki replied, "You'll need to come into my cell to retrieve it." As Natasha went into Loki's cell, she mentally said to herself, _He better not pull anything or his ass is grass._ She went over to Loki and took the bottle from his hands. "The effects wear out after twenty-four hours, depending on the amount given," Loki said.

Before leaving, Natasha pinned Loki down and forced a few drops of the potion into his mouth. "This is for last time," She said, pushing Loki to the side after closing the potion bottle. Nothing happened at first, just Loki getting angry and taunting her with his usual "I'll kill you" "I'm a god" "I will have my vengeance" nonsense.

But eventually, Loki wobbled and fought to stay still, his threats becoming uncomprehednable words. Then Loki looked like he'd recently been shown the world, knew nothing about it and was terrified of it. He fell over and started crying like a newborn baby, balling his hands up fearfully and hiccuping between cries. With a mix of surprise and delight, Natasha bent down next to Loki and sat him upright.

"Oh my, that potion really did a number on you, sweetie!" Natasha said, patting Loki's back gently. Loki continued to cry, not understanding what Natasha was saying. "It's okay baby, mommy's gotcha," She smiled, kissing Loki's forehead. 

That seemed to be all Loki needed. He looked up at Natasha curiously, smiling and cooing happily, snuggling against her chest. Natasha smiled, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a pacifier from it. Loki saw it and whined, reaching his arm out for it. Natasha giggled and stuck it in Loki's mouth, smiling when he started suckling gently on it. 

"Awre yew mwy mummy?" Loki asked behind his pacifier, gently gripping Natasha's shirt.

"I am," Natasha nodded, rubbing Loki's back gently. "I'm your mommy, sweetie." Loki smiled and giggled, yawning after a while and curling up in Natasha's lap. "Awww, is it naptime, baby?" Natasha asked. Loki only cooed softly and got comfortable, suckling his pacifier and closing his eyes, having fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Natasha smiled and rubbed Loki's back, happy to have her first test subject a success. One boy down, five more to go.


	2. Thor and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki get looked after by mommy Natasha!

With a sleeping baby Loki on her lap, Natasha had to think of a way to get him out of the prison cell. Sure, he was kinda a pain in the neck, but he thought she was his mommy! He'd be devastated if she left him all alone! Natasha thought long and hard about how she could explain to Nick Fury without completely giving her intentions away...

While Natasha was thinking, Loki whimpered and squirmed in his sleep, gripping Natasha's shirt gently. He squirmed gently and kicked his legs, the look on his face giving a look of lightly pain. After a few seconds of tossing around, Loki ceased this action and smiled a little in his sleep, snuggling into Natasha's chest.

"Awww..." Natasha smiled, stroking Loki's hair, "He's so sweet and..." She stopped talking once she felt her lap grow warm.

_He didn't._

She gently lifted Loki's legs and bottom up a little, and he was, indeed, pissing on her. She groaned softly and got up, holding Loki away from her. She didn't even know that Asgardians (or even Frost Giants for that matter) had bladders or... places for urine to come out of. She looked at the small puddle now under her and Loki. It didn't look any different from human pee. But did smell _a lot_ worse.

Loki gently opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Natasha, "Mummyyy..." When he saw that she didn't look happy, he frowned and looked down at himself, then saw a puddle under him. He giggled and kicked his legs gently, "Hee hee hee... Wee-wee."

"I swear, when you get back to normal, I'll..." Natasha grumbled on, carrying Loki out of the cell, not caring what Fury would think anymore. She carried Loki to her room in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, laying him down on the floor and taking his pants off. She went to her closet and found her box. The box that contained diapers of all sizes. Next to that box her plastic containers full of baby toys, pacifiers, bottles and other things her victims would want or need. She grabbed a medium sized diaper, powder and wipes and went back to Loki, who was suckling his pacifier and cooing to himself.

Loki saw Natasha come back, smiling behind his pacifier, "Mummy!" Natasha smiled and tickled his tummy gently, earning a giggle from him. She gently lifted his legs and bottom up, sliding the unfolded diaper under his bottom, cleaning him up and sprinkling powder on his bottom. She laid him down and taped the clean diaper. Loki sat up, seeing the padded material hug his hips. He smiled at Natasha, patting his diapered crotch gently, "Diapee?"

Natasha nodded, lifting Loki up, "Mhm! You like your diapees, sweetie?" Loki nodded, giggling behind his pacifier and laying his head on her shoulder. He murmured baby language sleepily, becoming sleepy once more. "Awww, is baby sleepy again?" Natasha giggled, rubbing Loki's back. Loki nodded and cuddled tightly against Natasha, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Natasha smiled and took Loki to Natasha's secret nursery, laying him down in the crib gently.

Once she had Loki taken care of, she left the nursery and closed the door behind her, going to the kitchen and got out a box of Poptarts she had in her pantry. She opened the box and pulled out a single packet that contained two Poptarts, opening the packet and setting the two on a plate, grabbing a needle and injecting some mental regression potion into both. Now when she'd feed them to Thor, he'd regress no matter which one he chose!

~~~

With Loki being back in New York, naturally Thor was there as well. He waited around the cafeteria, Natasha having told him to meet her there earlier. She didn't really say what for, but he assumed it'd have something to do with Loki. When Natasha had finally showed up, they greeted each other.

"What is it you want to discuss, miss Romanoff?" Thor asked once they sat down at a table. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you," Natasha said, setting her bag down next to her seat. She pulled out the Poptarts packet for Thor and slid it across the table towards him. "I know how much you like these, so I thought I'd bring some along for you."

"Thank you kindly," Thor smiled, opening the packet and taking a bite out of one of the Poptarts.

"Thor, how long have we known each other?" Natasha asked. "Like, have we ever been... more than acquaintances?"

"I believe we've known one another for a short amount of time," Thor replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..." Natasha said, biting her lip gently when she saw the potion not working. Did it take longer since Thor was stronger built? She hoped that was the answer and that this whole thing wasn't a waste of time. 

But eventually it took effect, but it only took effect slowly. At first, Thor looked like he was getting lightheaded. He tried to hide the pain in his head, but Natasha knew it was happening. Then, after about a minute, Thor stood up suddenly, as if his seat had caught on fire. He scanned the room quickly and inched towards the bathroom to the right of the room, but he didn't inch quickly enough. He groaned softly and grabbed his crotch tightly, tiny spurts and trickles of urine puddling up underneath him. 

Natasha got up and went to Thor, "What happened?"

"I apologize! I've not a clue what has gotten into me..." Thor replied, his face going red. He continued to try and explain himself, but his apologies soon turned into babbles and whimpers. "I... I- uh..."

"Shhhhh, it's okay, babe," Natasha said, stroking Thor's hair. Thor whimpered softly and leaned towards Natasha's touch. "It was just an accident, wasn't it?" She asked, kissing Thor's cheek gently. Thor smiled a little and nodded, kissing Natasha back. "Wanna come home and get changed?"

Thor suddenly felt terrified, "Pwease no diapewrs, mum!" He begged, "I a big boy! I wanna use da pwotty! Pweeeeeease! I not a baybee..."

"Shhhh, I know you're not a baby!" Natasha said, rubbing Thor's back, "It's okay, babe, I won't put you in diapers, okay?" Thor sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Would you at least let me put you in pull-ups?" Natasha asked.

Thor nodded, holding Natasha's hand, "Can I take a nwap when we get hwome?" He asked, "I slweepy..."

"Awww, okay, sweetie," Natasha smiled, holding Thor's hand and quickly taking him back up to her room using the elevator. At first, Thor was scared of the 'scary moving room' and clung to Natasha tightly, which was powerful enough to take her breath away. When they reached their floor, Natasha peeled Thor off of her and took him to her room, taking him to the bathroom and slipping his clothes and armor off. She pulled a pull-up onto Thor and put a loose, baggy tee-shirt on him that just barley went past his pull-up.

Thor smiled at Natasha, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness. He hugged her again, this time more gently, making happy cooing noises. Natasha hugged back, gently lifting him up and carrying him to the nursery and laying him down in the crib across from Loki and tucking him in, kissing his forehead. Thor smiled sleepily and closed his eyes gently, falling asleep for a while.

~~~

For the rest of the twenty-four hours, Natasha took care of Thor and Loki. They both seemed to be really jealous of each other, always trying to cause trouble for one another, making each other wail or scream for Natasha. The only time they didn't do that was when they were sleeping, which was something Natasha thought she'd never get them to do. 

What did they do, exactly, to raise hell for each other? Well, Thor would take Loki's pacifier a lot, which would make him wail and beg for it back. As revenge, Loki would pull Thor's hair, making Thor cry for Natasha to make him stop. Then Thor would pinch Loki's leg or arm, and Loki would squeal out of pain and once again wail for Natasha. 

During one of their play times, they went at each other. Thor grabbed a handful of Loki's black hair and yanked as hard as he could (which surprisingly wasn't very hard in his state of mind), but nonetheless made Loki squeak and whimper. But instead of crying for Natasha as always, he grabbed one of his blocks and threw it at Thor's head, thankfully missing. Thor growled and pushed Loki over harshly, making Loki whimper and cry softly, Natasha finally stepping in and breaking them apart.

That was thankfully the worst it ever got. When the twenty-four hours almost came to a close, both gods fell asleep once again, and Natasha brought Loki back to his cell, then bringing Thor back to the cafeteria, sitting him in his chair and laying his head on the table.

~~~

Loki opened his eyes gently once he became fully awake and alert. "What happened..." He groaned softly, rubbing his temples gently. Then it all came back to him. Making that potion, Natasha getting it from him, using it against him... Loki's anger boiled inside him. 

"I will get my vengeance..." Loki said beneath his breath, changing his position against the wall, surprised to hear the crinkle of his diaper still hugging his waist. "After I get out of this ridiculous contraption."


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a taste of the infantile life!

Natasha had set off to find her next victim. It was safe to assume that at least half of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters were awake, and she knew that Steve was an early riser, so she decided he'd be today's test subject. She took the elevator to his floor and walked around until she found his room. She knocked on the door and wait for an answer.

"Come in," Steve called from inside the room. Surely enough, when Natasha entered the bedroom, he was already dressed and reading the newspaper. He put the newspaper down when he saw Natasha, "Hello, ma'am! What brings you here so early?"

"I just came by to hang out for a while," Natasha said, looking around the room. She saw the bedroom door open. Inside was a normal bedroom- bed, drawer, closet... But on the bed was something she didn't think anyone else had in their rooms. "Is that a teddy bear in your bedroom?" Natasha asked.

Steve straightened up in his seat, "W-what? A teddy bear in my room?" He got up, "I'm a grown adult, ma'am. I don't need a teddy bear anymore. I can sleep all on my own!"

"But there's a teddy bear," Natasha said, pointing to his bedroom, "On your bed, propped up against a pillow." Steve's face grew a little red from embarrassment as he sighed and went to his bedroom, retrieving his bear and coming back to Natasha.

"Yes, I have a teddy bear," Steve said, nodding. "I've slept with one ever since I was a kid and I haven't really slept without one in my life... Besides..." He gave the teddy bear a tight squeeze, "He's cute!"

"He is," Natasha said, smiling, "Very cute. Does he have a name?"

"Bucky Bear," Steve said, setting the bear on the table, "Now, did you come here to talk to me about my teddy bear issues or are we gonna talk actual business?"

"Like I said, I just came over to talk and hang out," Natasha said, "No one else is awake and, believe it or not, I get kinda lonely sometimes." So Natasha and Steve conversed for a while, until Steve yawned, covering his mouth. 

"Sorry ma'am," Steve said, "I'm not really awake today."

"Can I make you some coffee?" Natasha asked. 

"Oh, that's not necessary!" Steve replied.

"Really, I don't mind!" Natasha said, getting up, "I'll go make us some coffee, okay?"

"Sure thing, ma'am," Steve said, smiling, "Thank you!" Natasha left to the kitchen to make Steve and her some coffee. After the coffee had been brewed, she put the sugar and creamer in it, then in Steve's cup, she added a few drops of the regression potion. She returned to Steve, handing him his cup.

Steve took a few sips of his coffee and chatted with Natasha, then felt kind of... Relaxed. Wasn't coffee supposed to make him feel energized? That was odd... He tried not to show it in front of Natasha, but soon it became unbearable. "T-this is kinda odd..."

"What is?" Natasha asked, but she knew exactly what was happening. 

"I feel... relaxed..." Steve said, leaning back in his chair. "And it... It just.... Oooooh~" He smiled slightly, trembling at how relaxed and calm he felt. Natasha was worried for a second that this wasn't supposed to happen, then she heard something splashing onto the floor. She looked under the table and saw liquid spilling from the front of Steve's chair.

Success!

Natasha smiled and got up, going over to Steve, "Awwww, does that feel good, baby?" She asked, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

Steve nodded, sighing happily and giggling, "Mwe mwake uh-oh, mama!"

"I know, baby!" Natasha giggled, "You made a big uh-oh!" She gently got Steve out of the seat and stood him on his feet. Steve only giggled and fell onto his bottom, cooing and sucking his thumb.

"Mwe weawr diapees?" Steve asked behind his thumb, gently rocking back and forth.

"Yep, I think we need to put diapers on you!" Natasha gently lifted Steve up and rubbed his back gently. This is the second she'd gotten piss on her, but she didn't mind all that much. At least human urine didn't smell as bad as Frost Giant urine did. Steve smiled and cooed happily, laying his head on Natasha's shoulder as Natasha carried him back to her room quickly so no one would question why she was carrying the world's only super soldier like a toddler.

Natasha carried Steve inside, laying him down on the floor gently and taking his clothes off. Steve blushed and drooled, trying to cover up his private parts with his hands. "Awwww, there's no need to be nervous, baby!" Natasha said, having came back from her closet with the changing items, taking Steve's hands away from his junk. "What you have isn't any different from what Mommy's seen before." Steve giggled and squirmed gently, sticking his thumb back in his mouth. Natasha took this moment of him being distracted to slide an unfolded diaper under his bottom, putting powder on his bottom as well and taping the diaper snuggly onto him, then putting a red, white and blue onesie on him.

Steve smiled and rubbed his onesie gently, "Sowft!"

"It is soft, isn't it?" Natasha asked, smiling and lifting Steve up. "It's soft so it doesn't hurt baby's soft little skin!" Steve cooed happily and hugged Natasha around her neck gently, closing his eyes and smiling a little, falling asleep after a while. Natasha smiled and rubbed Steve's back gently. Why was it that all of her babies get so tired after she regresses them?

~~~

When Steve woke up, Natasha fed him, changed him, and played with him until it was time for him to go to bed. Which turned out to be a disaster. At first, Steve sounded okay with it, so Natasha put him in some loose pajamas and laid him gently in his crib, kissing his forehead gently and stroking his hair. "Night-night, baby... Mama loves you~" Suddenly, Steve whimpered and looked around the nursery.

"Bwucky?" He asked innocently, gripping his blanket gently, "Whewre Bwucky, mama?"

"Um..." Natasha said, trying to remember the last place Steve had put his teddy bear. She knew it was somewhere in his room, but where at in his room? Steve started getting impatient, kicking gently under his blanket and whining, eventually getting really upset and began crying.

"M-mama!" Steve whimpered between cries, "Wa-wan' B-Bwucky!"

"Shhhh shhhh, I know, baby!" Natasha shushed Steve gently, "Mama's just trying to think of where we last had Bucky..."

Steve whimpered, not wanting to hear that answer and hugging his pillow, sobbing loudly and babbling baby language between cries and sniffles. Natasha knew that wasn't good, and gently rubbed Steve's tummy, "Shhhhhhh, baby..." She thought about what she could do to distract Steve so she could leave and find his bear. She eventually thought of something, "Hey, baby, I bet if you went to sleep, Bucky will come to you and play with you when you wake up!"

Steve sniffled and whimpered, "W-weawwy?"

Natasha smiled, "Yeah! Bucky likes to surprise you, doesn't he?" Steve nodded and sucked his thumb, giggling slightly. Natasha smiled and wiped the tears away from Steve's cheeks gently. "So, you wanna go to bed now?" Natasha asked. Steve nodded and let Natasha gently tuck him into his blanket, closing his eyes and falling asleep after a few minutes.

Natasha slipped out of her room quickly and sprinted to Steve's room, which thankfully was unlocked, and looked around for a while, at first, she didn't think she'd find it, then she saw it on the table in the kitchen. She grabbed it and ran back to her room.

She quietly walked back into the nursery, happy to see that Steve was still asleep. Steve was sleeping on his side, sucking his thumb gently and drooling out the side of his mouth. Natasha smiled slightly and crept over to the crib, gently easing Bucky Bear into Steve's arms. Steve smiled a little, feeling Bucky Bear in his arms. "Bwuckyyyy..." Steve cooed happily, hugging his teddy bear tightly against his chest. Natasha decided to stick a pacifier in Steve's mouth as well, not wanting him to accidentally bite his thumb. Steve whimpered a little when he felt this odd object pushed into his mouth. He chewed on it a little and smiles, suckling on it gently.

Natasha stroked Steve's hair gently, kissing his forehead and leaving him to sleep.

~~~

The next day, the twenty four hours of regression was almost at it's end. Natasha had Steve take a nap as she carried him to his room, deciding to leave the pacifier in his mouth and let him have his blankie so he wouldn't wake up before he was supposed to. She took him inside his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, Steve cooing happily in his sleep and drooling around his pacifier. Natasha smiled and kissed his forehead, laying his blanket over him gently and leaving him quietly.

~~~

Steve woke up, his head hurting a little. He sat up in bed, about to ask aloud what had happened, but felt the pacifier in his mouth. He spat it out, "What the...?" He noticed the blanket over him and stared at it with confusion. "How did I...?" Steve almost got out of bed to go see who this stuff belonged to, and then he heard the crinkle of the diaper Natasha left him in.

"Woah..." Steve said, lifting his pants up a bit and staring at the diaper under his pants. "So that wasn't a dream?" He gave one more look at the pacifier, blanket, diaper, and his bear. He smiled slightly and laid back down in bed, pulling his blanket up so it covered his chest, taking the pacifier and sticking it back in his mouth, suckling gently and hugging his teddy bear. "Bucky~" He whispered behind his pacifier. Steve Rogers had just found himself a new pass time!


End file.
